The Third War: The Unknown
by Battleofthegood
Summary: All was well… or was it? 'The Dark Lord's successor will successfully affiliate with those who defend us best. He will rise greater than his leader. The world we know will be forever gone…' A new prophecy is made as Albus, Rose and Scorpius start their first year at Hogwarts. The third wizarding war might be right around the corner.


**All was well… or was it? ****_'The Dark Lord's successor will successfully affiliate with those who defend us best. He will rise greater than his leader. The world we know will be forever gone…' _****A new prophecy is made as Albus, Rose and Scorpius start their first year at Hogwarts. The third wizarding war might be right around the corner. **

**This chapter is from Albus and Rose's POV. This chapter is also introductory, this is reason for the lack of too much actions. Their personalities are based on the epilogue of HP and the Deathly Hollows. **

**More on the story down the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Sorting Tragedy**

Albus Potter was never one to look confident. Perhaps this was due to his older brother, James, who was a bit cockier than one should be. Standing beside James, Albus never looked too assured. Albus was always label as 'the good one' when compare to his brother. Even Lily, his younger sister, seemed braver than he.

At eleven, Albus was shorter than most of his classmates. His black hair had been neatly comb by his mother that morning and his eyes were vivid green, just like his father. He liked his eyes, partly because everyone would admire them and partly because he didn't really know anybody else with eyes this shade of a green.

Albus was known in the wizarding world as 'Harry Potter's second son', which he hated. James was 'Harry Potter's son' and Lily was 'Harry Potter's daughter'. They both had their grandparents' name and were truly, in the minds of other wizards and witches, Harry Potter's children and James and Lily's grandchildren's through and through. Albus was just _second_, or so he felt.

What bugged him the most was that he was the one who looked up to his father the most. His father had always seemed so brave and admired. People would stop to shake his hand anywhere they went. They would greet him as 'The One Who Vanquished Voldemort'. He was a true hero, those you read about and half-wished you were. He was even on a Chocolate frog card and in Albus' head that settled the matter.

Albus therefore felt a bit calmer when he waved goodbye to his parents from the train's window which was en route towards Hogwarts, the school for Witches and Wizards. If he had a famous father, people should not be as mean to him.

'We really should find a compartment before they are all full.' His cousin, Rose Weasley, said as the train rounded the corner. 'I heard Louis complaining about the lack of room on the train the other day.'

Albus was grateful for Rose, as well as him, were both starting Hogwarts that year. Rose was the portrait of a true Weasley; she had red hair and a freckled nose. She was also, as James had put it, a bit of a know-it-all, but Albus admired her for that.

All in all, even if Albus was a Potter, he still considered himself as part of the Weasley family as his mother was née a Weasley. His family was big so they kept most of the family meetings to his grandparents, Arthur and Molly's, descendents, which still rounded up to twenty-five members.

Bill, the oldest of Arthur and Molly's children, had married Fleur Delacour, a part-Veela French witch. Together they had three children of their own: Victoire, who was starting her last year at Hogwarts, Dominique, who was starting her fifth year and Louis, who was starting his third.

The second son, Charlie, remained unmarried, but seemed pretty happy about it.

The third son, Percy, had married Audrey Sampson. Together they had two: Molly, who was starting her third year and Lucy, who was nine years old.

The fourth son, George, had married Angelina Johnson and had together Fred, named after George's dead twin, who was starting his second year and Roxanne, who was nine.

After the twins, came Ron, who married Hermione Granger. These were Rose's parents and they also had a son, Hugo, who was also nine.

Finally, his mother, Ginny, came along. She married his father, Harry Potter. James, the oldest child was starting his second year, Albus his first and Lily was nine years old.

When they finally spotted an empty compartment, Rose sat opposite of him and they immediately discussed houses.

'Obviously, I want to be in Gryffindor.' Rose said happily. 'Dad always goes on about all the Weasley being in Gryffindor.'

'Victoire and Louis are in Hufflepuff.' Albus pointed out.

'Just as well…' A voice at the door said. It was Molly. She had the Weasley hair, but the freckles were absent. 'If ever I met two Weasleys who were as unWeasly as them…' She shook her head and looked at Albus and Rose in a concerned way. 'You two are alright, right?'

'We're fine.' Rose assured her.

'If you need anything-'

'We'll come find you.' Albus nodded.

'Have a fun ride.' Molly said leaving.

When the compartment door closed, Rose and Albus resumed their conversation.

'Dominique, Molly, Fred and James are all in Gryffindor, even if Victoire and Louis aren't.' Rose sniffed as if the latters had dishonoured the family.

'Think about it though, if we're in the same house, we'll have all of our classes together!' Albus said happily at the prospect of knowing at least one person in his classes.

Rose nodded approvingly. 'Yes, in Gryffindor.'

'Mum says it's the worst idea to put two of our lot together,' Albus frowned. 'But, I think that has got to do with James and Fred being classmates.'

'Probably,' Rose rolled her eyes. 'They've always been a pair those two.'

'Neville – I mean – Professor Longbottom is head of Gryffindor.' Albus pointed out. 'It would be great to have him as our… er- head?'

Rose nodded vigorously.

It was well past mid-day before anybody entered their compartment again. Rose and Albus had both dived into a book when the compartment door slid open. In came a taller boy than Albus. He had blond hair and a slightly pointed pale face. Behind him was a small girl with long dirty blond hair which was separated in two different braids.

The blond boy rested his eyes on Rose's hair and sniggered.

'What?' Rose said harshly.

It then occurred to Albus who the boy was. He was the one Uncle Ron had said not to befriend on the train station.

'You're a Weasley, aren't you?' The boy said wrinkling his nose as if she smelled bad. 'My father told me about you lot.'

''You lot'? What is that supposed to mean?' Rose said her eyebrow frowning so much that they almost touched. 'Who are you anyways?'

'Scorpius Malfoy.' The boy said proudly.

Comprehension was drawing on Rose's face. 'That's so much better.' She said sarcastically. 'Please leave.'

The girl behind Scorpius seemed confused by the exchange that was happening. She stepped in front of the blond boy and spoke directly to Albus. 'Can I sit here? There's a lot of snogging going on in our compartment.'

Albus hesitated, but nodded anyways. The girl took a seat directly beside him. 'I'm Rebecca Harper. You can call me Reb.'

'I'm Albus Potter.' He responded awkwardly. 'You can call me Al.'

'Potter?' Scorpius said suddenly interested. 'Are you related to-?'

'He's my father.' Albus cut off. He was use to this question by now.

Scorpius looked blunt by this piece of information.

Rebecca looked from Scorpius to Albus as if trying to make sense of the situation. 'Who's your father?'

'Harry Potter.' Albus said simply waiting for the usual comments, but it never came.

'I'm sorry.' Rebecca said looking altogether lost. 'My parents weren't wizards.'

Scorpius looked suddenly at her instead. 'You're only telling me this now?'

Rebecca looked alert. 'Does it matter?'

Scorpius opened his mouth, but Rose responded faster than he in a very sharply matter. 'No. It doesn't matter. It's just this fool who think it does.' She pointed at Scorpius and turned her attention on him. 'Are you going to stand there all day?'

'No.' He said sitting down on the same bench as Rose, but as far away from her as possible.

'I meant for you to leave, not to sit down!' Rose said frustrated, but Scorpius had turned his attention back to Albus.

'So, your father is really Harry Potter then?' He asked him and Rose rolling her eyes returned to her book.

Albus nodded awkwardly. From what he had heard of the Malfoys, they weren't the best nor the worst wizards. He knew that his, Scorpius', grandma had once lied to Voldemort as to whether dad was alive or not. He had also heard, mostly from Uncle Ron, that Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father, was a git. He thought Scorpius might just be curious as Albus was, after all, Harry's son.

'You have to come in Slytherin.' Scorpius sneered. 'You look clever enough.'

Rose was out of her book before anyone said anything one the matter. 'He'll be in Gryffindor. Anyways, cleverness is for Ravenclaw not Slytherin. If you'll excuse me I'm heading to the lavatory.'

Rebecca, who had been eying Scorpius with suspicion since she had slipped that she was muggle-born, decided to join Rose to the girl's bathroom. This left Scorpius alone with Albus.

'Listen Al,' Scorpius said after making sure that Rose was out of earshot. 'I bet you'd like to be as famous as your father. I know I would if I had a dad as famous as yours. Mine's well connected and I'm tired of only being label as his son. Don't you hate being label as 'Harry Potter's son'?'

_Second son_ Albus thought. 'I'm his second son. James is always his son… James is in Gryffindor, so I should be too. My parents would be proud too if I'm-'

Scorpius raised his eyebrow, but seemed to have understood the problem. 'That's where you're wrong, Al. They were probably proud that James was in Gryffindor, but it'll be old news if you're in it after him. If you follow every step James takes, it'll never be a big deal because James will have done it before you. Are you really going to live under his shadow forever?'

'But, Rose-'

'-can take care of herself. Have you seen her?' Scorpius shrugged. 'Anyways, she'll always be your family. You won't lose her. We could be great friends, Al. With the connections your father has and the ones my grandpa has, we could do great things. Think of the possibilities. We're about to become the greatest wizards there was, aren't we?'

Before Albus could think it over, the door slid open. Two boys came in. They both had a cool careless swag about them. One was tall for his age, had a tuff of blond curly hair on top of his head and bright baby blue eyes. The other had very dark hair that reached below his ears. He also had very dark eyes but they seemed to twinkle.

The two boys looked interestingly towards Scorpius.

'Are you Malfoy?' The blond said.

Scorpius' eyes narrowed. 'Who are-?' But, comprehension came. 'Hamilton and Richardson?'

The dark haired boy grinned. 'We've been looking for you. Dad said that the Malfoy boy was starting school this year as well. We'd be going in Slytherin, how about you?'

'Of course.' Scorpius said.

'Who would you be?' The blond said nodding carelessly towards Albus.

'That's Al.' Scorpius said. 'Harry Potter's son.'

The dark haired boy became very interested in Albus. 'I suppose you want to be in Gryffindor, shame though. We'd like to have you.'

'That's what I told him.' Scorpius said. 'Do you know who their parents are? Richardson and Hamilton, they currently own half of Knockturn Alley. They're the R&H Inc.!'

Albus felt uneasy by this. He spoke so that only Scorpius would hear. 'My father said that-'

Scorpius rolled his eyes. 'Knockturn alley is dangerous blah, blah, blah? Listen, every parent says that. It's just adult stuff that's in there. It's not illegal or it wouldn't be there.'

The dark haired boy seemed impatient. 'Are you in or not?'

'Wh-What?'

'In Slytherin, with us.' The blond said.

Albus had never had friends beside his family. True, he _would_ always have Rose, no matter the house. Dad was always going around about house unity. These people were obviously right in his element with their rich and famous father, because Albus had a rich and famous father too. It would only be right if they stuck together. He would already have three friends in his house as oppose to only Rose in Gryffindor.

'I'm in.' Albus said firmly.

'Good.' The blond said. 'I'm Travis Richardson and that's Taylor Hamilton. We have a compartment on the other side of the train, care to join?'

Rose still wasn't back from the bathroom and things might have gone differently if she had been, but Albus followed his new friends to the other side of the train.

There were two girls sitting in the compartment when they entered. One was a brunette and the other a blond. They were soon introduced as Britney Griffin and Whitney Dolohov. Albus had a funny feeling he had heard the name Dolohov before, but did not question it. The two girls seemed surprised at having Harry Potter's son among them. Both girls tried to impress the guys all through the day.

Albus did not remember having had a better afternoon, not just with strangers, but with his family as well. It was great to spend time with other people than James who was always being a git, Lily who was always complaining, Rose who's opinion seemed to be the only one that mattered, Hugo who blabbed to the adults about everything, Molly who lived by every rule, Lucy who never shuts up, Fred who was as bad as James, Roxanne who talked nonstop about Quidditch, Victoire and Louis who both thought they were superior to everybody else or Dominique who… well ok, Dominique was alright as far as relatives went.

* * *

Rose Weasley was washing her hands after pretending to have made her business. The only reason she had left the compartment was because of that Malfoy boy. There was something about him that she ultimately hated.

Rebecca Harper was waiting by the sink looking elsewhere.

'Are you alright?' Rose asked her.

Rebecca snapped out of her reverie. 'What?... Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just – everything's new.'

'I can only imagine.' Rose said pointedly. 'Why were you with Malfoy?'

Rebecca's eyes widened. 'We had just met when this older couple decided to eat each other's face off in our compartment. I didn't know he would mind if my parents weren't-'

'Umm…' Rose cut her off. 'Just a friendly warning: Don't think about going in the Slytherin house-'

'But, what are these houses-?'

Rose laughed at this. 'You really don't know anything, do you?'

Rebecca looked at the floor. 'I'm sorry.'

'Are you kidding?' Rose said turning off the tap. 'You're not the only muggle-born here, trust me. They are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Nobody except the Slytherins is going to be bothered by your blood statue. I suggest you avoid them altogether.'

Rebecca nodded silently.

'Don't worry about it.' Rose said when she caught the look on her face. 'Let's head back to the compartment and I'll teach you all about the wizarding world.'

Rebecca seemed relief at this. 'Will you really?'

'Of course.' Rose smiled. 'Come on.'

They reached the compartment just as the troll lady was making her tour.

'Thank Merlin, I'm starving!' Rose said happily getting her coins out of her pocket, but she was distracted when she realised Albus was missing.

'Where's Al?' Rose asked to Rebecca even though she had been with her the whole time.

Rebecca shrugged. 'Malfoy is gone as well.'

'Where do you rekon they went?' Rose asked frustrated, not noticing that the troll lady had departed.

There was a burst of laughter not too far away by a group containing half a dozen boys. Rose recognised two of them.

'Oi!' She yelled. 'James! Fred!'

They both look up at her. She saw James say something to the other four boys and both Fred and James made their way to her compartment.

''Sup little Rosie?' James asked slumping down on the bench.

'You haven't seen Al, have you?' Rose asked anxiously.

James shrugged. 'Not since the platform.'

Fred who had sat down next to James stared at Rebecca. 'Who might you be?'

'Rebecca.' She said simply.

'Cool.' Fred said grinning. 'Wanna go out with me?'

Rose threw him a dirty look, Rebecca went brick red and James sniggered.

'He only wants to go out with you because he's jealous that Mike is boosting about having a girlfriend.' James said.

Fred kicked James in the legs.

'Can we not go off the subject?' Rose said impatiently.

'What subject?' James asked uninterestingly.

'Your _brother_ is missing.' Rose said throwing her hands in the air.

'Calm down.' Fred advised her with a grin. 'He's obviously on the train somewhere.'

They just did not understand. Rose took an exasperated breathe. 'He's with Malfoy. I have every right to _not_ be calm.'

James only laughed at this. 'He's made friends with the snakes. Oh, lighten up Rosie. Anyways, _I _won't look so bad if he does end up in Slytherin.'

'Urgh!' Rose said angrily. 'You're so selfish, James Potter! Your brother is hanging out with – with-'

'With what exactly?' James said and for the first time since the train ride had begun he was serious. 'You're making a bigger deal out of this than you should. Anyways, Al will end up in Gryffindor; I was only teasing him on the platform when I told him he might be in Slytherin.'

'You were _teasing _him about it?' Rose said glaring at him. 'If ever he ends up in that house it'll be your entire fault!'

James was laughing again. 'It's not my fault he can't take a joke.'

Rose sat down furiously on the bench opposite of James.

'Well, if that's everything…' Fred said getting up. James followed him out the door, but before it closed Fred popped his head in. 'If you change your mind about going out with me-' He started looking at Rebecca.

'Go away!' Rose yelled heatedly and Fred's head disappeared.

* * *

'Firs' year' over 'ere.'

Albus recognise the voice of Rebeus Hagrid, the half-giant, calling out for them as he, along with his five new friends, got out of the train. Hagrid would sometimes spend diner at his house, so Albus knew him quite well. He also knew that Hagrid would most likely retire soon. He had already brought up the subject a couple of time while talking to Albus' father. Hagrid was getting old.

Albus took a boat along with Scorpius, Taylor Hamilton and Travis Richardson. The two girls from their compartment, Britney Griffin and Whitney Dolohov, took the boat beside theirs along with two male strangers. He was thankful that it was a wonderful end of the summer night. Cold and rain might have been unpleasant.

He saw Rose and Rebecca Harper get into one of the last boat. When Rose spotted him, he looked away somehow a bit ashamed. He didn't dwell on that thought for long. The boats had started moving at Hagrid's shout.

'Forward!'

Albus had heard of Hogwarts' beauty from his parents and from James, but he was still caught off guard by the grandeur of it. Hogwarts was huge. It had towers and lots of windows and it was just so… big.

He heard Britney Griffin say, 'It actually _looks_ like a castle!'

Once they were out of the boats, Hagrid lead them to the castle doors. A tiny man was waiting for them.

'The trip went alright, Hagrid?' He squeaked.

'O' course.' Hagrid said to the man. He turned his attention to the first years. 'I'll leave yer lot with Professor Flitwick.'

When Hagrid was gone, Professor Flitwick gathered them in a small classroom next to what Albus guessed was the Great Hall.

'Welcome to Hogwarts!' He said with lots of enthusiasm. 'In a few moments you'll be sorted in your houses. We have four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. These houses will be like your home and family while you are here. I shall return in just a few moments, mind you behave.'

'Still with us on Slytherin, Al?' Taylor Hamilton asked.

Albus noticed that a lot of people seemed to be looking over at either him, Scorpius, Taylor or Travis. Clearly the word had passed around on who they all were. 'Yes.' He said firmly.

Someone cleared her throat behind him. He turned around to see Rose with her hands on her hips. 'Can I speak to you?'

'I'm kinda busy-'But, Rose dragged him at the other side of the surrounded crowd.

'What exactly are you doing?' She whispered crossly once they were out of earshot of his new friends.

'I'm just making friends-'

'Well, make friends with other people!' She said in a bossy matter. 'Do you have _any_ idea who they are?'

'They're actually really nice.' Albus pointed out.

She raised her hands in frustration. 'Al, these are – they'll just end up in Slytherin anyways. There's no point in making friends with _those_ people. They won't talk to you when you're in Gryffindor.'

Albus looked at his shoe. 'Well, maybe I don't want to be in Gryffindor.'

Rose did not bother to whisper anymore. '_Excuse me?_'

'They like me, Rose.' Albus said still not looking up at her.

'And, I don't like you?' She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

'You're family-'

'Which is what should matter the most, Al!'

Albus looked at her again. 'So, I'm a traitor now?' He said as equally angry.

Rose never got the chance to answer for Flitwick had arrived again. 'Follow me to the front of the Great Hall. We will sort you before you can sit down on your proper table. Make a single line please.'

Albus made sure to put as much distant between him and Rose. She'll get over it eventually, he thought. Scorpius had found him again and stationed himself behind him.

The Great Hall was splendid. Albus had never seen anything like this. The ceiling was high and the stars seemed to dance for them. The hundreds of candles made the perfect atmosphere for the coming sorting ceremony. The walked along the four house table to the front of the Great Hall where every teacher sat watching.

Albus saw that Hagrid had taken his seat. Beside him was the Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom. Neville was very great friends with his father, but at school he would have to be Professor Longbottom. In the middle of the table was the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Albus wondered for a few seconds on her age. If Hagrid was retiring soon…

Professor Flitwick brought in a stool with a hat sitting on it and Albus already knew that it would soon burst out singing. Sure enough it did.

Albus began to be nervous as the hat sang along. He catch words like, 'Gryffindor', 'brave', 'Ravenclaw', 'cleverness'. He couldn't concentrate. His eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table where James was sitting beside Fred. He remembered what James had told him on the way to the platform.

'_You might be in Slytherin, you know.'_ He had laughed. _'Snaky, snaky, snaky, you're a little snake.'_

Maybe he _was_ a snake? He certainly wasn't a lion. Lions were brave. James was brave. His father was brave. His mother was brave. Rose was brave. He wasn't. It seems he finally understood why he was never able to compete with James. It was because he wasn't doing the right thing. He was trying to be a lion when in reality…

Anyways, his father had even agreed that James and he were always fighting. He remembered him saying to James, '_You and Al will share a room when I want the house demolished.'_

'When I call your name,' the voice of Professor Flitwick brought him back to reality. 'You will sit on the stool and the sorting hat shall decide which house you're most qualified for. _Adams, Megan!'_

It was a long process. One by one the students were called; they would sit down with the hat on their head and await their fate. The hat would then shout the house he decided he wanted them in.

Whitney Dolohov and Britney Griffin were soon made Slytherins. Taylor Hamilton was made a Slytherin too. Rebecca Harper was made a Gryffindor. Scorpius Malfoy was made Slytherin.

'_Potter, Albus!'_

His heart in his throat, Albus made his way to the stool. Before the hat was dropped on his head, he saw Scorpius making the thumbs up from the Slytherin table, James grinning from the Gryffindor one and Rose sniffing from the now smaller group of remaining first years.

'Well, well, well…' said the hat in his ears. 'A Potter. I would know where to put you, but you seemed uncertain about it. You seem to have different characters than them. You want to prove yourself _better_ than them… how cunning of you…SLYTHERIN!'

* * *

Rose could have kicked something. How could he? They were supposed to be in Gryffindor together. She wasn't even listening to the sorting anymore. She threw James a look of disguised. It was his entire fault. James was busy discussing with Fred, probably about Albus being a Slytherin.

She soon realised they weren't many people left to sort and when her name was called, she furiously sat down on the stool.

'Another Weasley, that's not difficult… but, you seemed to be holding a grudge. Slytherin would do you good…'

_'Don't you dare!' _She thought.

She was sure the hat had laughed before shouting. 'GRYFFINDOR!'

She made her way to the Gryffindor table without a glance at Albus. She sat beside Rebecca who was clapping her hands hard for her.

As soon as McGonagall gesture the feast to start, James and Fred made their way to her.

'Why is Albus-?' James started when he had sat opposite of her.

'I'll tell you why James Potter!' She said loudly. A few people stared at them. 'If you haven't been such a git-'

'It's got nothing to do with _me_.' James defended himself. 'I don't decide what house he's in. You should blame the hat, if anything.'

'There's nothing to be done anymore.' Fred pointed out. 'It's done now.'

Rose looked at him in disbelieve. She was spare the answer by the arrival of Dominique Weasley.

'What's with Al being in Slytherin?' She asked grinning.

Everybody exploded in explanations.

'It's James and his _stupidity-'_

'It's what the hat wanted-'

'We can't fix it-'

'WHOA!' Dominique said loudly. 'Listen you lot. It isn't anybody's fault, ok? But, you can't have a go at Al for it either. What's going to happen is… absolutely nothing. You kids better still be supportive of him. You're going to congratulate him-'

James rolled his eyes at Fred.

'-For it. He's still one of us.'

'He's supposed to be in Gryffindor!' Rose pressed on.

Dominique smiled at her. 'It doesn't change who he is. Look at Victoire and Louis. I still consider them my siblings even if they are in Hufflepuff.'

'But – but – but-' Rose stuttered. 'It's _Slytherin_!'

'It doesn't define who he is.' Dominique explained.

'Yes, it does!' Rose said before shooting a glare at James and Fred. 'I hope you lot are happy. If you would have just took me seriously on the train-'

'Forget about it, Rose.' Fred said exasperated. 'It wouldn't have changed anything. Anyways, we have friends to see.' He said getting up.

'See ya around, Rosie.' James said.

When both Fred and James had left, Dominique patted Rose's back.

'Al is going to be fine. I promise you.'

'How do you know?' Rose said her eyes starting to water.

'Nobody should care about houses, not anymore.' Dominique explained. 'We're all united.'

Dominique left to join her friends and this left Rose with Rebecca.

'It's really something those houses.' Rebecca said thoughtfully.

Rose looked over at the Slytherin table where Albus was eating joyfully with Malfoy and two other unknown boys. 'Yeah, it is.'

* * *

**If you've reached the bottom, thank you!**

**I took the time to explain the family in case some readers weren't exactly aware of the family tree. **

**This story is based on how ****_I_**** think things would have happen. I know that a lot of fanfics are shipping Rose/Scorpius, please give me your opinion on it if you have one. I also needed Albus in Slytherin; I think that's how most imagined it anyways. Some other OC will join; I just think it's too much to add too many of them now. **

**This story will eventually turned into mystery/war. **

**Questions, thoughts, opinions, feedbacks? Simply review. **

**-Battleofthegood**


End file.
